


【九貂九】白日梦

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, NCT127
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 正规二B track同名曲电台 《米开朗基罗》馆线番外有剧透所以务必先看正文
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 3





	【九貂九】白日梦

金道英的卧室里有一朵云。

并不是比喻的手法，他的房间里确实有一朵小小的漂浮着的云，在暗淡的室内发着冷光。

金道英醒来时只有这朵云陪着他。

这朵云平时很少会到卧室来，虽然它并不会思考从哪来、到哪去。金廷祐很少把它放进卧室，因为他为了捉弄金道英做了不定时下雨的功能，却又不希望把床弄湿。金廷祐玩心很重，在金道英面前藏秘密这种事却总也做不好；金道英“超级电脑”一样的特殊才能不提，凭金廷祐的性子总忘记给这朵云及时添水才是金道英在家幸免于难的主要原因。

至于这朵云怎么会半夜飘进卧室，不用想也是因为金廷祐偷偷溜去工作室时忘了关卧室门。金道英没有动，他偏头看一眼金廷祐原本躺着的地方，枕头上凹陷的痕迹还在，被窝里也不止金道英一个人的体温。分明和金廷祐一起的时候才像个梦，金道英想，失去金廷祐的陪伴以后他却很快就自然而然地醒来了。

之前的事情解决以后金廷祐就开始给郑在玹的公司做东西。虽然不至于连累实际为他做事的徐英浩和金廷祐，郑在玹确实是在用“工作至死”的方式惩罚自己。金廷祐是一个工作和爱好拎得清的人，能让他半夜爬起来赶工的必然只属于生活问题。

金道英叹了口气，打算拿出一点身为年上恋人的强制姿态教育金廷祐回去睡觉。他从床上爬起来朝金廷祐小小的工作间走。那朵云默默地跟着他，正好照亮了他的路。

金道英在微弱的光线里慢慢经过走廊，小心地避开他的游戏机和漫画书，还有金廷祐随手做的各种小玩意。这里毕竟是他们的家，两个人的个性恰到好处地堆在一起。他们初次见面时金廷祐做的小狗现在有了同伴，看造型大概是兔子，但好像又不太一样。两只巴掌大的小动物一起缩在客厅茶几上的窝里，金道英经过时那只小狗抬起头。金道英伸出手指做了个“嘘”的动作，虽然没什么用。

金廷祐工作室的门也没有完全关掉，更多的光从缝隙里漏出来。金道英看了一眼跟在他身后的云，没想到那朵云根本没有要离开的样子，执着地在他身后起伏。金道英摇摇头，那朵云居然作势要开始打雷下雨。虽然金廷祐现在这个样子大概依然不会按时给它添水，但是金道英也不希望它吵闹起来吓到金廷祐。金道英只能作罢，干脆无视它溜进工作室去。

金廷祐平时是个很会打扫的人，只在忙得焦头烂额自顾不暇时才无心清理。现在就是这种时候：金道英肉眼可见的地方塞满了给小孩子的玩具，玩具的缝隙里又挤出更多草稿、公式和未完成的试验品。金道英已经猜到金廷祐半夜起来赶工的理由。

“如果你为了让泰一哥多睡一会的帮忙方式就是用自己的睡眠来换，那这二胎礼物还是不要送了。”金道英出声道。金廷祐伏案的脑袋一抖，心虚到不敢转过来看他。毕竟金道英生气起来是真的很可怕。

“昨天不是还说进展顺利吗？为什么要现在爬起来重做，嗯？”金道英从金廷祐身后欺身按在他肩上，给他揉揉僵硬酸涩的肩膀，又向下轻抚过他的后背。他们几乎没有吵过架，毕竟金道英很明白发脾气不能解决问题，所以会适当纵容金廷祐的小孩子脾性。

“哥不是总喜欢抱着我睡觉嘛，然后我就想到小孩子睡着前应该也很喜欢依偎着什么很暖和的东西，最好是接近泰一哥的呼吸、心率和气味的。”这就是“进展顺利”的部分，金道英只听金廷祐喋喋不休地讲，没有打断他的意思。

“但是我又觉得如果小孩子真的快睡着了，这些额外的刺激反而会变得多余吧。可是入睡的速度是不固定的，所以必须根据孩子体征的变化做调整。从这里开始就变的很麻烦，如何不把两种信号混淆，以及需要一些真人数据用于优化，可是哥肯定不会介意我一直抱着你，比如之前——”金道英红着脸掐了掐他的腰。

“我又没有带过孩子我不知道啦！”金廷祐最终不满地把刻刀丢出去。金道英不担心他伤到自己，这些工具简直是金廷祐延伸出去的四肢，如何使用他都烂熟于心，连投掷的角度都估算好以防伤到刀刃。

“你也是个孩子，确实太强人所难了。”金道英从背后环住他，下巴搁在金廷祐肩上哄他。把他们牵在一起的事情已经过去一年多了；金廷祐依然勇敢果断，吃得多长得快。他的个子已经比金道英高了不少，在金道英眼里却依然小小一个。他们沉默地在工作间的灯光里依偎了一会，金廷祐终于开始打呵欠。金道英明白他该带金廷祐回去睡觉，可是他有点不想破坏氛围，金廷祐做的那朵云从后面适时拱了拱他。

“你到底给这朵云设计了什么程式？感觉它总在做些莫名其妙的事情。”金道英抽出一只手摸到自己背后把那朵云推开。

“云本身是很随性的东西嘛，不需要动很多脑子，它的‘心脏’里写的通路都是随机结果，不过——”金廷祐打个呵欠，“唯一的核心程式就是在我不在的时候陪着哥。”

“那为什么现在——”金道英哑然失笑。

金廷祐招招手，那朵云非常乖巧地飘过去由着他检查程式的即时演算结果。

“它很担心你。逻辑方式大概是我不在的时候哥会不自在、所以哥不自在的时候相当于我不在、所以要一直陪着你这样。”金廷祐解释道，然后他也开始叹气，“哥，你是不是在担心我？”

金道英没有回答，却把金廷祐的腰搂得更紧一点。他脑后确实有一点对于未来的隐忧，但是现在不是讨论这个的时候。

“哥，给我算命。”金廷祐忽然把手伸出来。他说的理直气壮，却没有强迫意味，看他鼓起来的脸颊金道英更觉得他是在撒娇。他抽出一只手托起金廷祐的手心。金廷祐干脆向后使劲倒进他怀里，他们心脏的实际距离缩减到可能范围内的最小。金道英清楚地感受到金廷祐不稳定的心跳，他在焦虑。金道英明白，这正是他说不出口的担心的一环：金廷祐需要他给他一个“未来可期”的安慰，作为一个总是准确推测事情走向的天才，更作为他的爱人。

“让‘超级电脑’算命，还在我该搂着男朋友休息的时间？我可是要多收报酬的。”金道英说。金廷祐歪着脑袋尝试用这种姿势亲他，可是最终只能做到用鼻尖戳他的脸颊。他俩都笑了。然后金道英举起金廷祐的手假装仔细打量，那朵发光的云很配合地凑近了一点点。

“智慧线肯定没我的长；命运线一波三折，但是也不至于糟糕；感情线嘛——”金道英用另一只手圈紧了金廷祐的腰，“你不赶紧跟我回去睡觉的话会出现凶相哦。”

“瞎说。你才不会。”金廷祐把看过相的手转过去和金道英十指相扣。

然后他们坐在原地各自思考心事。金道英意识到他们已经默默回避孩子——他们的孩子——的话题很久。他估算着“平和表象被撕开”和“他们永远心照不宣保持沉默”的可能性，同时也在仔细考虑他在这件事中的立场。其实他只需要金廷祐的，他自己一个Beta原本也没有生育的考量，他可以永远舒适地和金廷祐两个人生活下去。但是他不能只考虑自己，他还有金廷祐。

“你觉得思成哥之前提过的——”金廷祐的声音戛然而止了，他在阻止自己沿着这条思路自由畅想下去。这很有可能是潘多拉之盒。

金道英没有正面回答他，他小心地牵着金廷祐回床上去，哼着不成调的摇篮曲哄他睡觉。金廷祐最近很忙，他把头拱在金道英颈窝，很快就睡着了。金道英的手揽在他后背，感受金廷祐的胸腔平稳起伏。他无条件支持金廷祐的奇思妙想，但是制造可生育的人偶是颠覆伦理认知的事情。技术无罪，但是金廷祐必然会成为部分人口诛笔伐的对象。

金道英看不到未来，但是至少他可以预见，不管金廷祐想做什么他都会一直陪着他。至少现在他们还可以安静地一起窝在他们的小天地里，创造一个只属于他们两个的梦。

不管前路指向何方。


End file.
